Steve
Not to be confused with Steven. Steve is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. He is ranked #47 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 4849.5 Wii Sports In Tennis, Steve is good at a skill level of 650-670 and usually plays with Kentaro or Misaki. In Boxing, Steve is bad, and his skill level is between 271-406 points. In Baseball, Steve is in Pro Class with a level of 1073-1261 (the 7th best player) and has a team consisting of Pierre, Takumi, Shinnosuke, Hiroshi, Rin, Emily, Sarah, and Saburo. He plays in the Baseball teams of Helen, Maria, David, Miyu, Nick, and the Champion Sakura. Wii Sports Resort In Table Tennis, Steve is at 1181-1185, putting him in Pro Class, and uses a hotel slipper (aka "bup" paddle due to the sound it makes) instead of a paddle along with Emma, Ian, and Chika. He does, however, use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. In Swordplay, Steve is the eighth-worst, at 116-120 in skill. In Basketball, his level is 1286-1290 and has a team of Yoshi and Theo, and is also the 15th best player. He is also a Pro in Cycling, coming 26th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Steve is a Standard Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is スティーブ (Sutību). * His Korean name is 스티브 (Seutibeu). * Steve is the only Table Tennis Pro to use a hotel slipper. He is also the only right-handed Mii to use a hotel slipper. ** Ian, Emma, and Chika are the three other Miis that use the hotel slipper, but are left-handed. *** Out of the Miis that use the Hotel Slipper, Steve is the best of them at Table Tennis. * In both Boxing and Swordplay, he is the 8th worst player. * Steve is always right-handed. * Steve appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 8, 10, 11, 12, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * In his Wii Music artwork, he plays the Galactic Bass. * In Wii Party, he can be seen in the photo used as a preview in Friend Connection, along with Abby. * His name is short for Steven and Stephen. ** Weirdly enough, a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club has the extended version of his name. * He is one of the three outfielders in Sakura, the Baseball Champion's team. ** The other two are Pierre and Takumi. ** He is also the only outfielder who isn't a Master Mii. * In Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, he can be seen throwing a Frisbee to a dog at Sugarsand Beach. * Steve's''' '''skill level is always above 100 and below 1300. * He, Ian, and Maria are the only Standard Miis in Wii Party who wears light green. Gallery HNI 0020.JPG|Steve's QR Code. Badge-category-2.png|Steve's badge. Badge-41-1.png|Steve's badge. Badge-69-4.png|Steve's badge. 54- Steve's Team.jpg|Steve's Baseball Team. Steevee.png|sullyrox (Twa!) against Steve in Swordplay Duel. DSC01369.JPG|Steve and his teammates Theo and Yoshi in Basketball. 2018-01-13 (9).png|Steve using the hotel slipper as a paddle in Table Tennis. Steve galactic bass.jpeg|Steve in a Wii Music artwork. 2018-02-07 (14).png|Steve in Baseball. 2018-02-09 (3).png|Steve in Boxing. 2018-03-28 (10).png|Steve playing Baseball. DSC01919.JPG|Steve in Swordplay Speed Slice. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Steve as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (18).png|Steve playing Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0688.JPG|Steve sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-16 (63).png|Steve (right). in Cycling. IMG_0824.JPG|Steve sword fighting at High Noon. 2018-09-02 (6).png|Steve wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-02 (7).png|Steve wearing Pink Armor in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-09-08 (6).png 2018-09-15 (21).png Steve, Ian, and Chris participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Ian, Chris, and Steve participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Chris participating in Hide-and-Peek in Wii Party.png IMG_20181021_202505.jpg Helen, Matt, Elisa, Gabriele, Lucia, Ren, Sota, Jake, Emma, Steve, Gabi, Misaki, and Kathrin featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 2- Standard.jpg Akira, Miyu, Patrick, and Steve featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steve, Mike, and Eva participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Steve, Fritz, Megan, Asami, Luca, Marisa, Julie, Keiko, Sandra, Rin, Tyrone, Holly, Tomoko, Rainer, and Sakura featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, Sandra, Rachel, Ashley, Steve, and Jessie featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Megan, Steve, and Hiroshi participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (22).png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Ai, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Ashley, Abby, Ursula, Steve, Alex, Martin, and Hayley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Ashley, Steve, and Ian participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with James as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve, Ian, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Steve participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png 2018-11-26 (48).png 2018-11-26 (69).png 2018-11-27 (143).png Wii_sports_families_the_garfields_by_robbieraeful_dajce0n-250t.jpg|Steve with Ian Ashley, Steve, and Nick participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Steve, Ashley, and Nick participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Ian, Steve, and Luca participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Steve playing Table Tennis with a Regular Paddle.JPG Steve in Bowling.JPG Barbara participating in Flag Footrace with Steve as the referee in Wii Party.png Steve carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.png 1551619483547 WiiU screenshot TV 0144D.jpg Level 19.png Hiroshi,_Megan_and_Steve_participating_in_Space_Race_in_Wii_Party.png Elisa,_Luca,_Steve_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Strategy_Steps_in_Wii_Party.png Hiroshi, Ashley and Steve participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png EmmaMidoriSotaandStevevsMizuhoArmorandCalamitousArmorx2.jpg Steve,_Luca_and_Yoshi_participating_in_Flag_Fracas_in_Wii_Party.png Steve,_Barbara_and_Anna_participating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Steve as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Theo, Sarah, Hayley, Hiromi, Takashi, Chris, Jessie, Misaki, Steve, Yoshi, Martin, Elisa, Fritz, Sandra, Jackie, Rin, Shouta, Barbara, and Pablo featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Steve, Greg, Rin and Sandra participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Marisa, Abe, Steve and Siobhan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Matt, Ashley, Siobhan and Steve participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png MarioKart7SteveImage.png Steve in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(310).jpg Spike Hair Dudes.png Super smash bros for Wii U Tomoko.JPG|Steve in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U with Ursula, Tomoko, Silke, Tyrone, and Matt. Miis congratulating Rachel.jpg Steve, Fritz, David, and Midori in Nintendogs + Cats.jpg Screenshot 2019-12-16 at 9.56.49 AM.png IMG 20191225 100640.jpg Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:CPU Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Golden Eyed Miis Category:Cycling Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Baseball Pros Category:Top 15 Category:Sunglasses Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Light Green Category:Light Green Males Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Add Category Badge Miis Category:Wii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Miis who use a hotel slipper Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Wii Party Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with dark blonde hair Category:Miis that use a Hotel Slipper in Table Tennis Category:Miis with wrinkles